The Next Day
by totyd
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is basically a second season in my opinion :D It sucks, but I promise its a good read ! TamaxHaru!


Chapter 1~ The Next Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the characters! { ... Though sometimes I do wish I did... T ~ T}**_

_**Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is basically a second season in my opinion :D**_

It had been a week since the school found out about Haruhi's gender. She was forced to attend the school as a female, but she still works with the Host club, and since she is female, the club now takes male customers for the female hosts Haruhi and Renge. Everyone was shocked when they learned that Haruhi was a girl, then again, Tamaki kept denying the possibility, but she admitted anyways. After the host club began accepting male customers, Tamaki was rather distant. He always avoided talking to Haruhi when he could. Haruhi noticed, but didnt say anything, and all the other club members didnt seem to care. They didnt know what Tamaki was thinking so they left it alone.

The club had began its usual activities, as they always did after school. Haruhi and Renge were accepting customers as the male members of the club were accepting female customers. Tamaki was surrounded by females as 'King' of the club, and Haruhi was surrounded by males as 'Queen' of the club. The two never talked anymore, and that got on the rest of the clubs nerves. After the dance, they separated. So the members were devising a plan to make them talk. At about this time, they were all talking about what to do.

" Haru-Chan and Tama-Chan never talk anymore! Waaaah! What happened?" A small voice chimed, with angst in his voice. This member was Hunny, one of the oldest members. Another voice chimed in. " We need to devise a plan to make them talk." This was Kyouya Ootori. He was the same year as Tamaki, known as 'Mama' to the club. " I blame Haruhi," One voice said. " She flat out told the school when Tama-Chan didnt want her to." Another voice finished. These were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. These two are the same year as Haruhi, who is Tamaki's ' daughter'.

" ... Yeah." A deep voice said. This was Mori, same year as Hunny. These two are inseperable. " But Tamaki loves Haru-Chan!" A female voice chimed in. This was Renge Hoshikawa. The clubs 'Manager' though also she is now a female host along with Haruhi. The other members turned towards her and sighed. " B-But what about Haru-Chan?" Asked the smaller sempai, Hunny. " Maybe we should give them both sweets!" Hunny added. The others all sighed and shook their heads. But now the twins had a devious smile on their face.

" Maybe we should," Began Kaoru. " Lock them up so they have to talk!" Finished Hikaru. The members all turned towards the twins and nodded. " Lets go talk to Nekozawa." Kyouya said, walking towards his 'hideout.' As they all headed towards the big black mysterious door, Tamaki noticed. " Hey. Where are you guys going?" He asked frantically, as Haruhi turned and watched them as well. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and chuckled. " To see Nekozawa-Sempai of course." He chuckled again as fear grew in his eyes, and tears rolled down his cheeks. " N-Not him! Dont bring him here! I forbid it!" He yelled as he was interuppted by a female that wasnt Renge.

" Why not Tamaki-Sempai? What if he comes as a customer? Then you cant do anything about it. I see no problem in him coming here." She said as Tamaki turned and stared at her. He then turned back towards his customers. " Do whatever you want." He mumbled, obviously pouting. Its not like he could refuse his lovely 'daughters' request. Haruhi turned around as well, kind of pouting as the males circled around her. The other hosts sighed and left the room, heading for Nekozawa's.

Once they reached Nekozawa, they knocked lightly as the door opened and a man wearing a black cloak on. " Whaaaat do youuuu wannnnt?" He said, in a creepy voice. Hunny shivered and held onto Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of him, smiling deviously again. " We want you to do a favor for us." The two said at the same time. Nekozawa smiled evily. " Doesss it haveee to doo with Suuuouuu and Fuujioookaaa?" He asked. All the members nodded. " Whaaat do youuu neeeeed me tooo dooo?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

Kyouya stepped forwards and pushed his glasses up again. " We need you, Nekozawa-Sempai, to get those two into a room together so they have no choice but to talk. They need to have alone time." He said, a smile soon appearing on his face. " and you can do it anyway you want." Nekozawa smiled as he left the room, heading towards the club. The club members stayed outside as Nekozawa walked in. " Hellooo. Suuou. Im heereee for Fuujiiiokaaa." He said, as he saw the life drain from Tamaki's face.

Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, to see she wasnt affected by it much. Even though they helped Nekozawa, he was still freaked out since he stepped on Belzenef. Tamaki tried to act like he didnt care. " W-Well. I-Its not up to me who requests her..." But it showed.

Nekozawa smirked under his hood. " Fuujiokaaa. Comee to this dark roooom with mee." Haruhi looked at him confused, but didnt reject. " Well. You have to request your own time with me." Nekozawa nodded and so it happened. The other guests ran away because they were scared. Soon enough, the two were walking off together.

Tamaki watched them as his females tried to draw his attention back, but failed. All he could see was the evil smirk Nekozawa had when he left, arm around Haruhi. Nekozawa and the club started counting down, " 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1.." Then Tamaki burst into the room.

" NO NO NO! NOT MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTERR!" He yelled, startling Haruhi and ending up falling on her. While they were recovering from the fall, Nekozawa scurried out of the room and locked the door.

" S-Sempai! Get off me!" Tamaki had just recovered and he looked down. His face was so close to Haruhi's. Turning bright red, he freaked out and hid in the corner. " Sempai. What was that about?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. She looked so cute in her uniform. It matched her well. He couldnt help but imagine her with long hair. She would look SO cute, but he liked her as she was now.

Sighing, he got up. " Sorry sorry. I know. I know. I shouldnt have interferred. Where is Nekozawa anyway?" Dusting himself off, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. " Oh hey. The door is locked. Wait. WHAT?" He then tried to open the door again.

After about two minutes, he decided the attempt was futile and sat down. " Yep. Its locked and I think I know who did this." The Hittachiin twins mischevious grins were locked in his mind. Haruhi walked over and also tried to open the door, but also found her attempt futile.

" Tamaki-sempai. Why the hell did they lock us up together?" Haruhi asked. She didnt seem angry with him, just confused. They both looked at each other and started at the same time, " Im sorry! Wait. What?" It was all said in unison.

The next moment, the two burst out laughing. After the laughing settled down, they both smiled at each other, then Tamaki got serious. " After.. You were found out.. I was hurt that you didnt care whether or not you had to leave the club.. It really depressed me.. My cute little daughter leaving? I couldnt stand it.. Im sorry I have been cold to you.."

Haruhi giggled, which made Tamaki turn red. " Tamaki-sempai.. I knew that they wouldnt take me away, and I knew that everyone would figure out a way to keep me in club. Thats why I didnt object to it.. Anyway, they mightve made me prove I was male.. Which is something I would rather not do!"

After a few minutes of chatting and making up, they heard the door unlock. Once Tamaki got out, he ran to the twins, who had the same grin on their face and started lecturing them about what they did wrong. The two just snickered and 'apologized' to him, which pissed him off even more.

Haruhi patted his shoulder and everyone started chatting until all the customers shut up. THey all turned towards the door, where everyone was staring and a young girl came in. " Hello~ Im here to talk to... Whats his face. Suou." She smiled, and it caught everyones attention.

**A/N**

**Hello! I really enjoy this. Its fun! Who is the mysterious girl? Shes one of my OCs thats fer sure! :D I wanted to add her. :3 Thanks! Read and review! Reviews feed the fingers!**


End file.
